Am I in the wrong world?
by AliceCullen3
Summary: This is from my point of view. So what will I be like in Bella's place. AliceCullen3 in twilight. So everything will be in my point of view. So what is going to happen if I'm in the story?
1. What on Earth?

**Hello fellow readers. When you read this story you might start to think if the world is really normal. I was like that once (well except that I believe in ghosts) but now that's all change. I will tell you the whole truth of what happened back on the 7****th**** of January 2011. I hope you enjoy this tale I'll share with you. Oh and by the way it's no joke.**

Am I in the wrong world?

Chapter 1: The world of twilight

Hi my name is Shannon Tighe. I am 17 years old. Luckily for me my birthday was 4 days ago. I have also taken my driving test so now I can drive.

I should explain first. I'm from England.

England happens to be a great country with its theme parks. But now I and my dad are moving to America to a place called Forks.

The same place where Stephenie Meyer based the Twilight series. I love twilight. I even have all the books (including the short second life of bree tanner) and the first 3 films.

My dad was moving to America because he had work over there. I only came along to escape my annoying mother, my evil little sister and my idiot older brother.

The only people I'll miss is my friends Annabelle, Zara, Estella, Phoebe, Hannah, Hayley, Lily, Jessica, Shannon B, Sophie and Vanessa. I would also miss my grandparents, my cousin Chloe, my auntie Jackie, our family rabbit Princess, the family hamster Daniel, my great aunt Josie, Tess and Charlie (their 2 black poodles who I like, well I like Tess more because Charlie once bit me) and my 2nd cousin Rebecca.

I can't wait to go to Forks. I just love the rain. I find it peaceful. Even if it's loud it helps me think. I would just sit outside while it was pouring and listen to the rain drops. It was a peaceful sound to me, even the thunder rumble makes me peaceful.

Good thing I'm a deep sleeper because if there is a thunder storm at night, I'll probably just sleep right through it.

Did you guys know I'm a bit like Bella.

I've never gone out or kissed a boy. I love to read though I sometimes enjoy going on the internet on my laptop. I've brought a lot of books to America with me. We both don't care about what we wear. We think we're plain. We like to keep to ourselves. Some differences are I watch a lot of TV, I love the rain, we're both from different countries, I have to wear glasses all the time (not that I do that much anyway), I might be taller than her and I have a lot of soft toys. I'm even taking them all to America too.

Right now I was listening to music on my iphone. It was tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez. I listen to my music all throughout the drive to our new house.

By time we got there it was quite dark. I checked my watch, I had changed it when we arrive in America, it was 6:45pm.

"Do you want to pick a room and put your stuff away sweetheart?" my dad asked me.

Unlike Bella, me and my dad loved each other and got on pretty well.

"Sure" I told him getting out my bags and hulling it into the house.

The house was a white two stories building and had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

I chose the bedroom that faced the front of the house. Also it was a dark yellow, my favourite colour.

I started to go up and down the stairs to put all my stuff in my room. It was only two trips.

I first put my clothes away that were in one suitcase. Then I found a shelf that I put all my lovely paper frogs on. It's a hobby I like to do.

All our stuff had been delivered a few days ago. Luckily my stuff had been put in the room that I chose. However, that's not the reason I chose it. I chose it because of the view and the way that the room reminded me of Bella's room in Twilight. Not to mention it had a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I then put my DVDs and computer games on another shelf. I put my books on another shelf and my toys on my bed and anywhere I could find a place for them. Stuck my Twilight eclipse, High School Musical 3, Robert Pattinson and s club 7 (I like them okay people, just get over it) posters on the wall. Finally, I put my laptop on my desk.

I went downstairs in the kitchen and saw my Dad on the phone. I sat down on a counter and went to my happy place (which I will not tell you guys about it as it is private).

For what seem like forever my dad finally put the phone down and looked at me.

"I've got you enrolled into high school." My dad told me.

"Okay. But I don't want you to give me a lift though." I said. I mean that was okay going to school since I stayed as a sixth former at my old school.

"Why don't we go out and eat. Then tomorrow we can go shopping for food and after that I'll look for a cheap car for you." He told me with a grin.

I then grabbed my shoes and coat and we both went into his van.

It took about 10 minutes to find a restaurant. We went there and had something to eat.

Then we went home. When we got to our new house, I said night to my dad and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed I looked outside and saw a shooting star across the night sky.

"Please let twilight become real." I whispered to the star.

I knew the wish wouldn't come true but it was nice to try it still. I then went into my bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. I then got up and went downstairs to find my dad eating breakfast. I then searched for some bread and found some in the breadbin. I grabbed some and made some bread with butter then put it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

I know weird right but I don't care.

I then went to make a cup of tea (I am not telling you guys how much sugar I put in my tea as you've already experience enough of my weirdness).

Throughout breakfast neither I nor my dad talked to each other. It was very peaceful.

When we both finish, I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of grey jean, a green ¾ sleeve button up pattern shirt, blue plimsolls with white stars on them and a pale pink and brown stripy fleece. I then ran downstairs to find my dad waiting for me. Good thing it's the weekend.

We drove to some sort of shop and got all our food. We quickly drove home to put all the shopping away. It took about 15-20 minutes.

We then went out for a car. When we got to La Push, I saw a red truck up for sale. I pointed this out to dad. He pulled over and we got out taking a closer look.

It looked so familiar. I racked my brain to find out where I had seen the truck before. I took in everything to see if it looked familiar.

"You thinking about buying her?" a deep but friendly voice asked us from behind us.

I jumped but my dad just chuckled and turned to face the man that had asked the question.

When I turned round I almost gasped.

There was not one but 2 men. One was old looking and was in a wheel chair. The other was tall and looked if he was in his teenage years. They were both dark tanned and had long black hair. The boy wore it in a pony tail while the man didn't. But that isn't why I gasped; it was because these 2 men were none other than Jacob and Billy Black from twilight.

That explains why the truck looks familiar. It was suppose to be Bella's but I guess I get to have it now.

I guess my wish did come true after all. I couldn't wait to see the Cullen's and see if I smell good to Edward.

I wonder if he is better looking than Robert Pattinson.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Billy Black and this here is my son Jacob. He is the one that fixed the truck." He told me and my father.

I knew it. I thought that I might have a bit of fun.

"That's so cool. I'm Shannon Tighe by the way. So I take it this is a Chevy. Very ancient. Must have been from the late fifties or early sixties when it was brand new." When I finished, my father and the 2 Blacks were in shock from my little amazing speech.

I must say, I'm proud of myself making people shock especially about something I don't know a lot about.

"You like cars?" Jacob asked me finally breaking the silence.

"Not really, I just heard about it somewhere." I told him with a smirk. He then let it drop.

"As I was saying before, would you like to buy her? She all yours if you want her." Billy continued.

"I would love to. How much?"

"$5500."

"Do you take checks?"

"Yes."

My dad then got out his check book and started to write the check out. He then gave the check to Billy.

Jacob then gave me the keys to the truck then went to show me how to use it. I pick it up a bit quickly.

Next thing I knew I was driving home in my new truck behind my dad. He had promise he would set up a sat nave for me to use so I don't get lost.

I went inside the house while my dad set the sat nave up. I put the TV on and looked for anything good on. I found Trapped on. It was because we had a British TV. It was really good.

I watched it in silence. After it was over, I went upstairs to get my recipe book. I was planning to cook dinner for me and dad.

It was going to be Minestrone (I'm not going to tell you how to make it or what is in it, all I'm going to tell you is it is soup). When I finished dad had come in.

"I've done it sweetheart. I'll set it up for you before you go to school on Monday."

"Dinner's ready." I then poured it out in 2 separate bowls.

We ate in silence like this morning. After that my dad washed the dishes and put them away.

I went into the living room to see if anything good was on. I settle on Hannah Montana. It was the episode when Jackson couldn't remember anything.

After that, I turned the TV off as my dad was on his laptop and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I then logged on to face book. I checked who was online. I was surprise to see Justin online so I talked to him.

_Hey Justin_

_Hey Shannon_

_What you up to?_

_Nothing much. You?_

_Playing Farmville._

_May I ask why you talking to me?_

_No one else to talk to._

_Aren't you from England?_

_Yeah._

_What are you doing up at this time? _

_I moved to America with my Dad._

_Cool. Where?_

_Forks._

_Unlucky. _

_Why? It's the place based on the Twilight books by Stephenie Meyer._

_Who? Anyway I was talking about the rain._

_Oh! I like the rain. Hang on wait, you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is?_

_No..._

_She's like one of the best writers in the world._

_Doesn't ring a bell._

_Robert Pattinson played Edward Cullen and Kristen Stewart played Bella Swan._

_Well I've never heard of Twilight maybe it's not very popular._

_Yes it is. I hear girls are arguing whose fitter. Edward Cullen or Jacob Black._

_WOW!  
_

_Well it's more of Teams really. Team Vampire and Team Werewolf._

_Whose team are you on?_

_I thought you didn't know about twilight._

_Well I didn't. I'm just interested in this twilight. _

_I'm team Edward._

_Okay. Anyways, got to go. See ya Shannon. _

_See ya Justin._

That was it for the conversation.

I went to go get my twilight book. It was still there. I thought it would have disappeared like it did for Justin.

I then went to go check on the other twilight books and films. They were all there too. I wonder why they haven't disappeared yet. Not that I would want them to.

I then looked at my clock, it was 9:36pm. I then got ready for bed, gave a quick night to my dad and snuck into bed. A few minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

My alarm clock went off at 6:00am.

I was just trying to get used to waking up an hour early.

I then got dressed and went downstairs to make my breakfast (same as the day before). Once I had finished eating I washed up my cup and plate and put them away. I then went upstairs to clean my teeth.

It was Sunday today. I thought I would watch Twilight.

I then loaded up my laptop and put the disc into the tray then pushed it back in. I waited for it to load.

I kept getting worried thoughts that the DVD won't work. To my luck (which I've been getting a lot lately) it worked.

I watched the film for over two hours. After the film I put the disc back into its case and went on MSN.

There was one person online and that was my cousin Chloe. She likes twilight. She is also team Edward. I wonder if she would remember about twilight. Maybe it infected everyone but me because I made the wish.

I then went to click her name to talk to her.

This is going to be an interesting chat.

_Hey Chloe!_

_Hey Shannon! How's America?_

_Good. Dad got me a new car. Well it's a truck really._

_Cool._

_Do you like twilight?_

_Yeah._

_Well on Friday night before I went to bed I saw a shooting star..._

_Yeah._

_I made a wish._

_What was this wish Shannon?_

_That twilight would become real._

_Yeah right._

_No it's true. Yesterday we went to La Push and my dad got the truck that Bella has in the book and film._

_Well, I guess you wouldn't make up stories like that. Hang on, how do you know your wish came true._

_I saw Billy and Jacob Black yesterday that is when I figured out that my wish came true._

_WOW!_

_AWESOME YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN!_

_What do you mean?_

_Well I was talking to my friend Justin yesterday and when I told him about twilight he didn't know what the hell I was talking about._

_Well good thing I do. Don't worry I won't forget about twilight._

_Good._

_So you're going to meet Edward Cullen._

_Yeah. Tomorrow at school._

_Let's hope he can't read your mind._

_If he can't read my mind then I have a bad feeling he will be able to smell my delicious blood._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean I will smell really good to him. Let's just hope he can hold himself throughout the lesson._

_Me too. Hey you know the bit at the end of twilight when Bella's in hospital._

_Where is this going?_

_Well when you're in hospital, can I meet him?_

_Yes only if you can control your thoughts around him. Let's just hope he won't be able to read them._

_WHOOPY!_

_Well got to go and have some lunch. Talk to you later. Like in tomorrow._

_Okay bye._

I was glad that at least someone remembered twilight. Maybe it worked on a relative that I'm really close to like Chloe because my sister and I don't get on well.

Well at least I'll have someone to help me through all this.

I then raced downstairs and made myself a banana sandwich. I ate that in the kitchen while I thought through what I was going to do tomorrow.

I would have to get rid of Mike but that would be easy. I was used to dealing with those types of boys. I think.

Once I finished my sandwich, I washed my plate up.

My dad was at work so I had the whole house to myself.

Too bad I don't know where the Cullen's live. It would be fun hanging out with Emmett and maybe Jasper. Alice was known as the fashion pixie, so I would stay away from her. I hated shopping for clothes. The only things I like getting is games, DVDs and books. Rosalie might be okay but might still drag me to the mall.

Oh well I could read more of the twilight fanfics I came across. I had created a user on their last summer and now I'm trying to find these twilight stories I read somewhere. It's taken a while to find all of them. I'm nearly done.

I then started to write another chapter for A New Beginning, it was getting really popular (I'm not telling you what it is about).

As I was writing, I was listening to music on YouTube, it was some Christmas song. Once I had finished that, I put it on fanfiction. It was my favourite website. It used to be facebook but then I got bored so I rarely go on it.

I then looked at my clock, it was 4:37pm.

I went downstairs and decided to make the minestrone we had yesterday. It kept me busy, well kind of. By the time I was done, dad was home from work.

We both ate in silence. Afterwards, dad washed the dishes and I went upstairs to my bedroom to pick a film.

I choose St Trinnians. I and my dad watched it together. After that my dad went to his laptop while I went upstairs to get ready for bed taking the DVD with me. I put St Trinnians away and put on my comfortable pyjamas.

I couldn't wait to go to school. To see the Cullen kids and maybe Angela as she was really kind in the story.

Also I might have some fun with this since this is like my story and not Bella's. Not that I have anything against her, it's just that I'm so excited about being in Stephenie Meyer's twilight.

I went to sleep after setting my alarm for six. I slept peacefully that night, though Bella said in twilight that there was a storm. She was right there was a storm but I slept right through it.

My clock went off at 6am.

I turned it off and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. It lasted for 15 minutes. I got out, quickly dried myself and got dressed in what wore on Saturday (I also wore it on Sunday as well).

I went downstairs and had what I usually had (you guys know what it is) and ate my breakfast in silence. My dad was somewhere about.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and hair. I then pulled my hair in a pony tail with a light green hair band. I put my glasses on (the ones I said I rarely used but I had to) and rushed downstairs in a hurry to get to school.

I quickly made sandwiches and grabbed a bag of crisp and a drink (it's only because I don't know how to use American money). I grabbed my coat on the way out. My dad had put the school's address in the sat nave. I was then off to this school.

I saw the sign for the school. It was just like Bella said a collection of matching houses. I then parked up at the first building that happened to be the front office. I turned the truck off and raced inside the building.

The front office was just like Bella described it. It was warm and light. It was also covered with green plants (I can't be bothered describing it as you all know what it looks like). Anyway there was a lady with red hair sitting behind the desk. I knew that this was Miss Cope.

She then looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Shannon Tighe. The new girl." I told her suddenly feeling all shy and nervous. Well I always feel like that when I go to school.

"Of course." She then dug through piles of paper on her desk. She then found what she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." Now a map I need that. It would take me a while to get use to going around a new big school. A schedule, I think I might just call it timetable so I don't lose the English in me.

She show me the quickest ways to get to class. When all that was over, she gave me a slip that I would have to get sign by my teachers. She also wishes me good luck. I was going to need it for later.

I quickly looked down at what I had.

Firstly, I have English which I love, next I have government (whatever that was), then I have trigonometry (which I also don't know what it is), then Spanish, then Biology (with Edward Cullen) and finally gym (which I hated because it always tires me out).

When I was outside, other students started to arrive. I raced to my truck and got in. I followed the line of cars. They led me to the car park (or a parking lot if that's what you call it in America). I saw Edward's Volvo as I was driving but I parked my truck away from it. Once I found a good enough spot, I turn the truck off and took the map out of my bag to see where my English class was.

Once I found it was building 3, I put the map away (which I might not need again today) and got out of the truck and headed to my English class.

I was about to go through the door when two girls got through first. Good thing they didn't push me, otherwise we will be in trouble. They took off their coats and headed to their seats. I did the same with my dark green coat and went up to Mr Mason.

I gave him my slipped and he signed it, then following off with sending me to the back of the class with a reading list. I'm glad this teacher didn't make me introduce myself but I knew I would have to in trig.

I know I can do that because I once had to do a speech in front of the whole class. Me and my friend Zara (I mentioned her earlier) did that once.

I looked at the list. It was Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. Oh great. I tried to read Wuthering heights once but I didn't understand any of it. I only started to read it because Bella and Edward liked it. I read a few of Shakespeare's books (that does not include Romeo and Juliet). Though I had no idea who Chaucer and Faulkner were. Why can't Malcolm Rose be on this list? And JK Rowling as well. They are great authors. Wait there is also Garth Nix and Darren Shan. They are all great writers (if you don't know who some of them are just ask). I guess Mr Mason just likes the classics.

I notice people kept glancing at me.

What am I, a freak?

I'm just a human being like them. It's like they're never seen an English girl before.

That's probably true but that gives them no right to stare still. I swear if they keep staring any longer, I'm going to find a chainsaw and use it to cut off their heads. If I can't find a chainsaw, I'll just have to search for an axe or a hammer.

I don't think a hammer will be hard to find. Just have to find the caretaker's (yes I said caretaker and not janitor) office and grab one. Only problem is, I don't know where it is.

Oh well, let's see if I could pretend they're not there.

What seemed like eternity, the bell went for the next lesson. While I was packing my stuff away, a boy with bad skin and greasy black hair leaned across the aisle.

I knew that this is the boy known as Eric. The first boy to join my group of admirers.

"You're the new girl, right." He asked. It was a good thing my dad wasn't the chief police of Forks. I felt sorry for Bella. It must be annoying being called by your full name.

"Yes. I'm Shannon Tighe." Everyone who was close by looked at me. I just rolled my eyes. I wonder if my accent sounded British to them.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. Oh I knew this. I think it was something that I didn't know.

What was it? Wait I've got it.

"Government with Jefferson in building six." I reply. I would finally know what it is.

"I'm heading over to building four, I could show you the way. I'm Eric." I knew it. I

then went to get my coat with Eric trailing behind me. I waited outside for him.

Once he got out of the building, he walked straight pass me. I ran up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprise. He turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you were going to show me where my next class was." I replied.

"Oh right. Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to show you the way."

"I did tell you what I had next." Did this boy have any common sense?

"Oh right. This way then." Several people were close behind. I knew they were going to eavesdrop.

"So is it a lot different here than England?"

"Not really. It rains quite a bit over in England. Though it does have more sunshine over there than here." I replied smiling proudly.

It's only because I loved my country. Though America isn't too bad.

"So what do you like about England?"

"I like the theme parks. Though I mostly go to Thorpe Park. It is amazing. There is this massive ride called Stealth that you can kind of see on the motorway. It is very fast as well." (Thorpe Park is amazing; it is my favourite theme park ever. I was also being serious about stealth. I can see it every time I go to my grandparent's house).

"Wow. It must be big if you can see it on the highway." Now that's what I call American.

We finally reached building six.

"Well, good luck," He said as my hand touch the handle. I was going to need that good luck for after lunch. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." Yep, I was right. Eric was my first admirer.

I just smiled and headed in the classroom.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur (I'm only saying this because I can't be bothered to write what's been happening).

I found government was something to do with politics and Trigonometry was something to do with maths. My favourite subject (if any of you say that's weird, I will hunt you down with my chainsaw, anyway you should know by now that I am not normal). Mr Varner, my trig teacher, got me to introduce myself.

I didn't blush or stutter but I did have butterflies in my stomach.

I manage to recognise faces from the films and try to remember people who were never mentioned in the books.

There was one girl who sat with me in both Trig and Spanish. You guessed it. It's Jessica.

When it was lunch, we walked together. I have to tell you, she is annoying. All she does is talk and gossip about stuff that I couldn't really care about much.

Once we got to the cafe (English word), Jessica got into line while I waited for her, although I wanted to run off to the toilets. If they have any. So to pass the time, I took in my surrounding. I saw Eric waving at me; I saw Jessica friends (including Lauren) and lastly, from the other side of the room, away from everyone else the Cullens.

They were just like the actors but even more godlike, if that's even possible. They even had bruises under their eyes.

I've also read midnight, (that's twilight but from Edward's POV). It was because Jasper was trying to test his strength. Apparently they haven't hunted for two weeks.

"Hey Shannon, why didn't you get anything to eat?" Jessica asked. I jumped, as I didn't notice her approach.

"I already have my lunch." I replied.

"Oh. Come on let me introduce you to my friends." She then led me to a table with a group of girls round it.

I noticed Angela and I recognise Lauren from the description, thanks to Stephenie Meyer.

"Hey guys, this is Shannon Tighe, the new girl. This is Tiffany, Katie, Danielle, Lauren, Jenny and Angela." They smiled at me when she mentioned my name.

I then remember that the name Katie reminded me of the Katie back at school, which then reminded me of my friends. Oh how I missed them. I wonder what they are all doing right now.

"Why do you look sad?" Angela asked me.

"I'm just wondering what all my friends are doing back in England." I sighed.

"What are their names?"

"Zara, Annabelle, Estella, Hannah, Hayley, Lily, Shannon, Sophie, Jessica, Phoebe and Vanessa." I notice Alice getting up and dumping her tray of untouched food. I then took the opportunity to ask about the Cullens. "Who are they?" nodding to the Cullens.

Then suddenly Edward looked at Angela, then at me. I raised my eyebrows. He then looked away. I smiled at his retreat.

"I think you should ask Jessica about them instead. I don't like saying horrible things about them behind their backs."

Oh great just what I needed. Go to the gossip Queen and let her say cruel things about the Cullens. Even Esme. I felt sorry for her.

He looked at me again. I'm a better liar than Bella so I can I pull my sadness off as missing my friends.

I took Angela's advice and asked Jessica instead.

"Jessica. Who are they?" I asked, nodding to them, again.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." she muttered under her breath.

I knew that wouldn't help. He could read her thoughts without his incredible hearing.

I just hope he couldn't read my mind. I looked at Edward again. He was picking his food with long pale fingers. I bet he was listening to our conversation.

He's lips were moving quickly. I knew he was speaking to the other three. I think he was saying something about Jessica making up a story about them or something like that. I knew this from Midnight.

Anyway, their names aren't that unpopular.

Bella's words not mine.

There was someone called Edward at school. Though there was one person called Kasper and another one called Jesper and that was close to Jasper. There was a girl called Annie and that's close to Alice. For Rosalie and Emmett, there is no one I know of their names or even close to them.

"I bet their nice people to be friends with. Well I think Estella would not get on with that guy with the bronze hair." So true. Estella would just want to wind Edward up, or kill him.

"That boy with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen. Isn't he just gorgeous? But I wouldn't waste your time, he doesn't date."

"Oh don't worry. I would never go after a boy like him." I said.

"Also their together. As in Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. Them living in the same house makes it even weirder."

"Yeah but let's just face it. They aren't related in any way possible. So there is nothing to be freaked out about."

Don't you just love sticking up for make believe characters. I know I do.

I think I've been watching too much Harry Hill's TV burp and you been framed. Oh well.

Jessica just shrugged and started to talk to Jenny like I never interrupted her.

I looked back over to the Cullens. I saw all of the Cullens, except Alice (who wasn't there), looking at me in shock.

Maybe because I stuck up for them, even though I shouldn't know them at all. I liked them all, including Rosalie. She turns out nice in the end. To make this even better, I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to Angela.

She was eating her lunch not talking to anyone just listening (I was also eating my lunch).

"Do you like the Cullens, Angela?" That was weird for me to say as it was my mother's name.

"They seem okay. I would like to get to know them but I don't know how. What about you?"

"They seem like nice people to me. Maybe you could say hello and start from there." I suggested.

"I notice you've never speak with a posh accent like English people do on TV." Angela said changing the subject.

"To be honest with you Angela, you don't get anyone in England speaking with posh accents. That's just the royal family. Speaking of the royal family, Prince William is getting married a women called Kate. Apparently they're getting married in April."

"That's really cool."

Then we started talking about all sorts of things.

It turns out that there's more to Angela than meets the eye. It was really nice getting to know Angela.

I did look out of the corner of my eye to see the Cullens leaving. I must say, I'm surprise to see Emmett graceful. It was wow.

Lunch time past and next thing I know is that I'm walking to biology with Angela.

Well to put this in a better a way, I was walking to my doom.

When we reached the door of the biology room, Angela took her seat next someone that I didn't pay attention to. In fact I was looking at the biology room. It was so different to the film.

I then walked up to the teacher (also known as Mr Banner) and got him to sign my slip. He then sent me to go sit in the only seat available. You guessed it; it was the seat next to Edward Cullen.

I gave him a quick look and saw him looking at my neck at the corner of his eye. I then realised I forgotten my scarf. I have to wear that when he's around.

I then did the best thing I could think of. I moved my chair slightly and put my right elbow on the table then rested my bare neck against my right hand, covering it from his view.

It was annoying when we writing notes. I should really teach myself to write left handed. So now my neck was showing and I had no way to hide it without making it any worse. So I just ignore him and took notes on things that Mr. Banner said that were interesting.

The lesson was going by so slowly that I might actually die of boredom.

Finally, at long last, the bell went for the next lesson.

Edward of course jumped out of his seat and rushed out the room. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

If he and his family want to act human then they should not rush things. I packed my bag. I then heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"You're the new girl from England." A male voice asked from behind me. I didn't jump. Instead I turned around to reply.

"Yes but my name's Shannon."

"I'm Mike. Do you need help finding your next class?"

"No, I think I might be able to find the gym myself." I had a bad feeling he might have gym too.

"That's my next class too." Yippy (that's me being sarcastic).

We walked together to the gym.

He was doing most of the talking while I was only kind of listening. He told me something I already knew which was him living in California until he was ten. I also found out he was in my English class.

That made things even better. NOT!

We then reached the gym until he said.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I thought about what Bella had done in the book. She had acted dumb but this is my time to shine.

"If you're talking about that guy sitting next me then no. I think his was just upset or annoyed that he has to share the desk with a girl."

I wanted to laugh because that wasn't the reason but I had to keep I'm a new girl appearance up.

"Yeah probably." He then went into the boys changing room while I went up to the male teacher and gave him my slip for him to sign.

I was grateful that I didn't have to do gym today. He made sure I had a PE kit for tomorrow's lesson.

They were doing volleyball. I was okay at it but not brilliant.

In England, when you started secondary school, you had five years of PE. I only finished it last year but now I have to do it again.

That's just great. However, no one would get hurt with me doing gym.

After gym had finish, I headed back to the front office as fast as I can.

I really wanted to go home and do my homework. Then afterwards, I could do my own thing since my dad was making dinner for tonight.

I forgot about what happens when Bella goes to the front office at the end of the day. That's until I walk into the room.

He was standing at the desk, talking, or arguing, with Miss Cope. Oh god. I wanted to go home so badly but he was blocking that path for me.

I put my headphones on and listen to my music. I couldn't hear anything but the music, though I could still see them.

The door had open again and then closed but that was enough for him to smell my scent. He turned around to face me. I raised an eyebrow at his glare. He didn't scare me. No vampire could ever scare me. Not even Victoria.

He turned back to Miss Cope for a second before walking out the office.

I turned my music off and took my headphones out of my ears. I walked up to Miss Cope and gave her my slip.

"How was your day?" she asked politely.

I wanted to say; seemly as I almost got killed earlier, pretty good, but I couldn't say that as she didn't know about vampires. So instead I said.

"Not too bad, though people staring at me was annoying though." She gave one last smile before I walked out of the building.

I walked to my truck and drove all the way back home. It was 3:30 by the time I got home.

I did my homework and played the Sims 2 on my laptop. My dad came home at 6:30pm. He started to make the dinner which was steak. It was the only thing he knew how to make. I helped out with the cooking and by 7:45pm, we were done. We ate our food in silence. I was okay because I was in my happy world while I was eating.

Afterwards, I cleaned my cup and plate and put them away. I went back upstairs and continued playing on the Sims 2. I just loved it so much.

Anyway, once it was past ten, I saved my game and shut down the laptop. I got dressed and cleaned my teeth, then went to bed.

The next few days were boring. Nothing much happened. The only thing that was interesting was that Edward was not at school.

The rest of his siblings continued on as normal like he does this all the time.

So all in all, the rest of my week was just plain boring that I don't what to say about it. I looked them all up on facebook but strangely, they weren't there.

So that's how the rest of my week went.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my week. It was that boring that I don't know what to write. Anyway, I'll update next week hopefully. So that's all for now. See ya!**


	2. What A Week!

**Here is the next week of my life in this weird twilight world. **

**Am I in the wrong world?**

My weekend was okay. I did all my homework, played on Sims 2, chat to friends on facebook and updated the last week's chapter of this fanfic. Anyway my weekend was normal for me.

I woke up Monday morning to the normal cloudy morning. I could get used to this. I got dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a long white sleeve shirt and a short red sleeve shirt on top of it. I also made sure I was wearing my scarf. I had a quick shower and breakfast, and then drove to school.

I was greeted by a few people in the car park when I arrived at school. I hope Edward was back from his trip in Alaska. If not, who knows how this story might go.

We had an English pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. I just guessed what they were as I had no idea what the hell the story was about. However I did flip through the pages of the book. I think I could do okay on this quiz.

When English had finish, I and Mike walked outside when it started to snow. I don't know what Bella has against snow but me, I love it. I remember last year, we missed days off of school because it had snowed so much. I looked at the snow in amazement.

I turned to look at Mike who was watching me.

"Are we allowed to throw snowballs?"

As if to answer my question, a snowball hit Mike on the head.

I started to laugh and walk away as I didn't want to get hit by a snowball. I laughed all my way to the next class. By then, I had managed to calm down.

Throughout the rest of my morning, people were talking excitedly about the snow. It was the first snowfall of the year.

I mange to dodge a couple of snowballs but I still got hit. I threw a couple of my own in random directions so they could of hit anything or anyone.

When it was lunch time, I and Jessica were walking to the cafe dodging snowballs along the way. I knew this snow wouldn't last long.

When we had reached the cafe, Jessica had gone off to get her food while I was looking towards the Cullens table. They were all there. Even Edward. Bella was right; they look like they belong in a film. I quickly turned back to Jessica who was paying and then walked to me. We both sat down with her friends. A few of the boys joined us at the table.

I was sitting next to Angela, eating my lunch quietly. Mike was planning a big snowball fight in the car park after school. Jessica, being the blind woman she is, agreed to it. I also agreed but I knew we wouldn't be able to do it.

After I finished my lunch, I watched the Cullens. I didn't feel any need to shy away from them whatsoever.

"Shannon, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked. Edward then looked up at me. I turned to face Jessica.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha."

"Stop looking at him." She turned away at that.

I started to drum the table while humming quietly and softly. At least I thought it was quietly.

"What are you humming?" Angela asked.

Of course, with her paying attention and sitting next to me, she would be able to hear me.

"Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. The chorus is really catchy."

It was almost time for biology when I and Angela left. Good thing Mike didn't notice. Who knew Angela could be sneaky?

When we got outside, it was raining. This of course washed away all the traces of snow making it impossible for that snow fight.

"Oh well, I guess we won't be able to have that snowball fight." I told Angela.

We both walked to biology together. When we reach the classroom, Angela went to sit at her desk while I sat at mine. Edward, of course, was not here yet. I took this advantage and made sure my bare neck was not in his line of sight.

I then took out my notebook and started to draw squares from small to big. I was making it look like a tunnel. I heard the chair move besides me but I kept on drawing.

"Hello." He's voice sound smooth and musical. I look up at him.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Shannon Tighe." I noticed his eyes were a golden colour.

"Yes." I then turned away from him.

Luckily, Mr Banner chose the moment to start teaching. Sadly though, he was giving us a task we had to do with our partners. Brilliant. It's what Bella and Edward had to do in their second biology lesson they had together.

"Get started." He commanded.

"Ladies first, partner."

He pushed the microscope to me. Instead of looking up like Bella did, I pulled it towards me.

I picked up the first slide and put it in place. I've never done this at school because I never took Biology for A levels. I had spent some of my weekend trying to remember what onion root tip cell was which. I had looked on the internet to see if there was anything I should keep my eyes out for.

I adjusted the microscope and had a quick look. It was exactly what I thought it was.

"Prophase." I then push it to him. He took a quick look.

"Prophase." He agreed writing it down.

I rolled my eyes. He then went for the next slide and had a look.

"Anaphase." He wrote it down.

I pulled the microscope towards me before he could switch the slides. I took a look at it myself. I knew he would be right but I wanted to check anyway.

"Can I have the next slide?" I asked without looking at him.

He gave it to me without touching me. I switched the slides and studied the cell.

"Interphase." I pushed it to him.

That is how it went for the next few minutes. After that, I was looking around the classroom to see what everyone else was doing. Mr Banner came over a few minutes later.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Shannon should get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

"Have you done this in lab before?"

"No."

"Then how did you know about this."

"I kind of found some books in the library back home on this. It was kind of interesting." I lied smoothly. He turned around to look at everyone else's sheets.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's the way things have to be."

"Is Forks a different place for you to live?" he asked.

"No, not really." He seemed interested in what I said.

Awkward.

"Why did you move to Forks?" No one had asked me that.

"Well, my Dad had work over here and I wanted to come along since I've never been to America before."

"What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"They'll survive. I mean, I with my dad. What could possible happen while I'm here?"

Probably get killed by me, was probably going through his head. He then flashed a smile showing his teeth. He was trying to scare me but however, Mr Banner called back our attention. So I didn't get scared.

He showed what all the slides were, which of course we got all right.

When the bell went for the next lesson, just like last week, Edward left his chair swiftly. He is not very good at this. Must be old age (LOL).

I packed my bag and turned to Mike. We walked out of the building and started to the gym.

"That was awful." He groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"Yeah but if you pay attention you're most likely to learn things." He looked at me like I was strange. "I heard someone say it at school." I lied.

"Cullen seemed friendly today."He commented.

He didn't sound happy about that, but since when do I care about made believe characters I'm not really big on.

"Yeah. Might have wanted to make it up to me from what happen last week." He looked at me like I was crazy. "He was probably having a bad day."

I played volleyball in PE and let me just say it is nothing like in video games. In video games, I'm good at volleyball, real life, not really. I didn't hit the ball much but my team managed to do okay. Once PE was over, I walked swiftly out of the changing room and towards my truck.

This was when Bella swear she saw Edward laugh at her because she wasn't paying attention. Now I can't let that happen to me. I open my truck and jumped in closing the door in the progress. I closed my eyes in concentration.

A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and saw guess who in the mirror.

Edward Freaking Hot Cullen.

I turned away from him and slowly reversed out of the parking space, being careful not to hit the Toyota in the progress.

Luckily for me, I didn't. Gosh, I'm so damn lucky these days, must be from my awesome twilight knowledge.

Once I got home, I got started on my homework and at six, I got started on dinner. Dad, of course, got home around seven. We had dinner and afterwards, I went on fanfiction to read stories and also write some more. My one story A New Beginning had gotten a bit popular and was the only story I worked the most on. I worked on the others but they weren't as popular as A New Beginning.

I turned off my laptop near ten o'clock and got ready for bed.

I woke to light coming in my room. I got up and looked outside. If I knew Stephenie Meyer before she wrote twilight, I would had ask her to have Bella fainting when she opened the curtains at this point. That would have been funny.

Instead of seeing the outside of the house a deadly ice slick, I saw it as an awesome opportunity to slide around like I was ice skating (yeah I know that's weird but I've never been ice skating before, if you think that's shocking don't worry you're not the only one, my friend Jessica was also shocked).

I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans, a green sweater, a red sweater vest, black fluffy boots, light blue arm warmers and my black scarf. I had some breakfast and quickly brush my teeth before leaving the house and locking the door in the progress.

I made sure I was extra careful not sure if my dad had put snow chains on the truck or not. I had made it to school safely. I got out of the truck and something caught my eye.

I bent down and saw chains on my truck. Wow, I feel totally loved right now. I smiled at the chains (that's not weird that's just normal, anyone would do that) and got back up again when I heard it. Let me just say it was a really high pitch sound that did not go well with my ear drums. I turned around and saw a van coming towards me. It was all going too fast.

My thoughts were at this moment.

_OH MY GOD!_

I also noticed Edward with a shock expression.

So I slightly had a bit of hope as the time when Bella was going to get hit came to my mind. Suddenly I was hit from my side. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the rest. That's when the screaming came.

"Are you okay?" Asked that musical voice of his.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. He was holding me to his body.

"No because I prefer not to be touched by boys but other than that I'm fine." I tried to pull away from him but he was too strong.

That's what I get for having a vampire save me. Well at least it's a cold skin vampire than a burning hot skin werewolf.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." He warned.

Ha! If he only knew how many head injures I've had.

"I do not have a concussion. " I growled through my teeth.

The lesson today is never wind me up. This is what happens when you do. Well that and violence. Another difference between me and Bella, I have anger issues.

"You did hit your head pretty hard though." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hit my head even harder when I was thrown off a horse when I was seven years old." Growling still.

He chuckled but let go of me which I was grateful for. He slid away from my in the small space area.

"You by your car." His laughter was cut short.

Ha! That's what happens when you mess with me vampire boy.

"Shannon, I was standing right beside you."

I was not in the mood for this argument so I went straight for the kill.

"Oh really. If you were standing next to me, how comes I don't remember a hello or what's up?

"You were busy doing something."

"I do not call looking at snow chains keeps me being busy just interested." I rolled my eyes at him.

He just looked at my eyes searching for something. I'll make sure he won't find that something because he might be on to me. Let's me just tell you, I'm not all that good at reading people's emotions from their eyes.

So I started to get up. Edward pushed me back now on the ground.

"I think you should stay put for now."

Ha! Now when do I listen to doctors? Well I do listen to them if it helps me get better but when I was on crutches I started to walk earlier than they expected.

"But the ground is cold and I'm perfectly fine." I heard him chuckle under his breath. "Not to mention I saw you by your car which is quite far away from here." He's laughter stopped when I started to talk.

"Shannon, I was standing beside you and pulled you out of the way." I gave him a look that said yeah right.

"Sure you were. I'm just losing that's all." I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes.

"Please Shannon." He begged.

Wow! A human making a vampire beg that's not something you see every day.

"Fine." I got up as the van was pushed out of the way.

There was an ambulance and luckily for me, my Dad wasn't here, yet. Somehow Edward refused his. I told them that I was fine too. That I had worst head injures than that. But a certain someone told them I had hit my head very hard that I almost passed out. So they wanted to check me over. I manage to get away from those ambulance people and get into the back of the ambulance.

Edward was at the front. Lucky bastard. Also I was lucky for getting out of being centre of attention so far. The driver turned around to face me with Edward watching too.

"Are you sure you should have done that Miss? You could have fainted." He said worriedly.

"Look, I've never fainted before in my whole entire life. Plus I had worst. Like being thrown off a horse, my brother dropping me when giving me a piggyback ride, which I must say hurt since I cried or was it screamed," I shook my head, "anyway had football or soccer balls as you Americans call them, hit my head. So yeah I had worst."

The driver shook his head and turned back to the front. A woman had come in the ambulance.

"Come sweetie. You better sit down." I did as she said and we rode to the hospital in silent.

The woman checking my head for injures along the way. When we reached the hospital, Edward was able to walk into the hospital under his own power. I on the hand wasn't allowed to that. I had to go in on a stretcher. If it wasn't going into the hospital, I might actually enjoy this.

I was dumped on a bed in some room. Soon after, some other kid came in. Not just any kid either, it was Tyler C. Oh god; this is not going to be fun.

"Shannon, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

The dude was covered in a lot of blood. Good think I'm not squeamish except for this one time in Science when my teacher dissected a sheep's eye but then I got used to it when a year afterwards she dissected an animal's lung and the year after that she had us dissect a lamb's heart. I must say it was awesome! I put my finger through some holes and some of the boys were messing around. I think.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He was thankfully force to stop talking when one of the nurses made him wince.

I like nurses. They are so awesome sometimes.

"Ya missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? One moment you were there, the next you weren't."

How to explain this to a confuse guy? I mean a confuse character. That's it.

"Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way."

"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" Why would Tyler want to know that?

"Yep."

No. He's kind of annoying me with all this high and mighty power his got, like getting into the front of the ambulance to not getting a stretcher. Git. Normally, I don't use rude language but when I get annoyed I do.

They had me wheeled into a room so I could get my skull x-ray. This is a slight risk of cancer to my skin or brain damage. Now that's what I call Physics. I of course was right, not about the risk thing but the thing with there is NOTHING wrong with me. Ha! Take that Doctor! (Get it! Take that as in the band. Sorry but I'm kind of hyper now!) How does it feel to be proven wrong by an English 17 year old girl!

I'm now in the same room as annoying boy! Hey that's Tyler's nickname. Only I will call him that. Well in my head. Kind of like Suze does with her step brothers. Jake is called Sleepy, Brad is called Dopey and David is called Doc.

I was getting harassed by annoying boy so I put on my headphones, turned my music up so I couldn't hear him and relaxed. After a few songs, someone pulled a headphone out of one of my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, who was sitting on Tyler's bed, staring at me with a smirk on his face. I turned my music off which happened to be Decode which kind of describes him in a way. With the line:

_If you are a man at all._

I love that song. Anyway I got into a sitting position.

"May I help you monsieur?" (I was feeling a bit French for a moment so I had to add the sir bit on, plus I want to see if he knows it.) He rolled his eyes but answered anyway.

"Yes. What's the verdict?"

What on earth?

"Huh?"

I had no idea what verdict means.

"What's wrong with you?"

Oh. That makes sense now. Dude should speak English.

"There's nothing wrong with me but they won't let me go. How comes you're not been checked over like the rest of us."

"It's all about who you know." Carlisle. "But don't worry I came to spring you."

As on cue, a doctor came in. Who was this doctor may you ask? Well it was none other than Dr Carlisle Cullen. He looks exactly like Peter Facinelli except with blond hair.

It's so cool. I've never met any famous people but my cousin has. I'm surrounded by actors however this is real and not made belief.

The only celeb I recognise in the film was Edward Cullen because he played Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. I'm a Harry Potter and Twilight fan but some Twilight fans don't like Harry Potter and most Harry Potter fans don't like Twilight. It's because they say they are extremely different but I can see a lot of similarities. I can also do it with Edward and Jacob. I like to say the differences are the similarities. Anyway I blabbing aren't I, sorry.

"So, Miss Tighe, how are you feeling?"

"Great." He walked over to the wall to look at my x-rays.

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

I sent a look at Edward before turning back to Carlisle.

"My head is fine."

Carlisle fingers touched my skull lightly and I didn't wince once.

"I believe your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him. Come back if you feel dizzy."

He didn't mention my eyesight as I was wearing my glasses.

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked.

"I think you should take it easy." I looked at Edward.

"Does he get to go back to school?" I asked.

"Someone has to spread the good news we survived." I don't think that's necessary.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." I thought so.

"Wow, how many people can actually fit in that waiting room?" I asked randomly.

This got me odd looks.

"Do you want to stay?"

"No." I hopped off the bed and walked over to Edward.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little longer." Carlisle said to Tyler.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I whispered to Edward.

"Your father is waiting for you."

Yeah I think I got that part.

"I'm sure he can wait a bit longer."

Yeah, he was able to wait in long lines at Thorpe park. He glared at me but got up anyway and walked out of the room. I had to walk fast to catch up with him. Once we turned a corner, he turned around and faced me.

"What do you want?" He sounded well annoyed. Probably was.

"I want to know how you stopped the van."

Who wouldn't? You'll want to know too if you didn't know about vampires. I just had to say to keep up the act.

"You hit your head. I just pulled you out the way."

"No you didn't."

"What do you think happened?"

"I saw you by your car which was nowhere near my car. Plus I don't remember being pulled. There also happens to be nothing wrong with my head. And finally, Tyler didn't see you anywhere near me. So I'm not the only one." I finished with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone."

Who would believe it anyway? I think my cousin might. I'll have to tell her when I get home. Not that he knows that anyway. He looked surprise. He didn't expect that.

"Then why does it matter?" He asked.

"I just want to know the truth."

Yeah. Just admit what you are and then everybody will be happy. Well maybe not Rosalie. But I don't think he will admit it.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I can do the first thing but not the second.

"Thank you."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I shook my head frowning. "Well I hope you enjoy disappointment."

I huffed and turned around to walk away. I kept walking until I reached the waiting room. It had almost everyone there from school, which is a lot if I say so myself. I saw my dad walk to me.

"Well."

"Dr Cullen said there was nothing wrong with me. Now let's go." I was not in the mood to face anyone now.

Good thing this place wasn't packed. I am lucky my dad is not a policeman.

We drove home in silent. Except when my dad told me he had to go back to work so I'll be on my own for a while. Which will be even better. My dad dropped me off and luckily my truck was here.

I raced inside and got Vampires Suck which will lighten my mood. I raced downstairs and put the film on. It involved me doing a lot of laughing and a lot of talking. Once it was over, I took the DVD out and walked back upstairs.

I turned my laptop on before I took my lunch out of my bag. I went on msn and was lucky to find my cousin online.

_Hey Chloe!_

_Hey Shannon. Shouldn't you be in school?_

_I was in an accident so Carlisle told me I had to go home._

_Let me guess, Edward saved you from your death._

_Yeah, I had to confront him to act like I didn't know what he was._

_They might find out soon you know._

_Yeah but I'm going to tell him when I go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela._

_Okay. Well I got to go see ya!_

_Bye!_

That was it. The rest of the day was boring. The next day was also boring. Edward ignored me in biology. I didn't say hello though. Tyler joined the gang of people I don't want to be friends with. That does not include Angela. I became centre of attention. Which made me get Angela and we would sit at another table but they always follow us. I'm starting to think me and Angela should sit with the Cullens but I didn't want to get that far yet. So the rest of my week was annoying because I kept getting harassed by most people.

**I've finally finished this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it like I enjoyed the royal wedding yesterday!**


End file.
